nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Leben
Background In May 2007, Leben moved to East Oahu, Hawaii to accept the main coaching job at Icon Fitness MMA Gym. ICON Sport promoter T. Jay Thompson said, "I am very excited to have Chris at our new facility. His energy and overall enthusiasm for the sport will add tremendously to our gym. I am very impressed with the family friendly 'outside of the cage' personality of Chris and what that will mean to our members." In addition to training at ICON, Leben and fighter Steven "The Soul Samurai" Saito opened Ultimate Fight School gym in Oahu in January, located two blocks from the University of Hawaii campus. UFC career Leben lost to Yoshihiro Akiyama in a Middleweight match up on the Preliminary card for UFC 3 by Unanimous decision. In a rematch on the Preliminary card for UFC 9 Leben got the win by KO (Punches), Leben lost his next fight against Yushin Okami by Unanimous decision, Leben lost at Fight night 3 to Nate Marquardt by Unanimous decision, Leben lost his next fight to go to a 1-4 record when he lost to Demian Maia by Unanimous decision at UFC 23, Leban beat Yoshihiro Akiyama by Unanimous decision by UFC 28, Leben won his next fight at UFC 33 against Michael Bisping by KO, Leban lost to Akihiro Gono by KO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 4, Leben beat Alan Belcher by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Leban lost to Court McGee by TKO at Fight Night 16, Leben lost to Akihiro Gono by KO at Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 4 - 7 - 0 | Akihiro Gono | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.41 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Court McGee | TKO (Punch) | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.10 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Alan Belcher | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.25 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Akihiro Gono | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 4 | June 5, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.40 | Bell Centre, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Michael Bisping | KO (Punch) | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.03 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | Unanimous decision | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Demian Maia | Unanimous decision | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Nate Marquardt | Unanimous decision | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Yushin Okami | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | KO (Punches) | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.37 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}